


Cabot

by SavicheRichi



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Don't Mess with Twilight when he's angry, Happy Ending, He is strong as hell, Humor, Legend doesn't know when to shut up, Nearly tore each other to shreds, Other, Talking to their shadow, Trauma, Twilight and Four bonding, Twilight and Legend are at each others throats, this took forever to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavicheRichi/pseuds/SavicheRichi
Summary: Twilight hates the word Mutt as it all stems back to his own adventure during his imprisonment.There is a graphic depiction of choking as well as some violence. You've been warned.
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Cabot

_ Pain. Nothing but searing hot pain. _

_ He was dragged into the veil of twilight by a shadow beast, the monster nearly choking the life out of him. Link tried to get away pushing and fighting even clawing at the black beast’s skin. _

_ That wasn’t until that cursed marking on the back of his right hand cast out the darkness and threw the shadow beast back. Link fell to the ground and struggled to get up, but the power of the twilight was far too great, moaning and groaning until- _

_ A guttural and horrifying scream tore from his throat as he transformed. _

_ He felt his bones popping and snapping into a different shape, dark magic coursing through his veins. His vision darkened at the corners and mere seconds later, the world went black. _

_ … _

_ .. _

_ . _

_ .. _

_ … _

_ He woke to find himself within a prison cell, chained in the center of the cell. He tried to get away, chewing at the shackle, tugging, even charging forward. Nothing. _

_ Where was he? Why was he here? If anything, why was he in this form? And Ordon. Oh gods Ordon, his home! What the hell had happened to his home?! _

_ He had to get out of here. _

_ CREEEEEEK! _

_ The sound of a metal door slowly opening with heavy footsteps following. Link shrunk back afraid of what was coming. Then a loud CLANG rang through the cell the sound causing Link to cringe as he whined. _

_ "Pretty little mutt," It hissed, then pounded the bars again. "Youuu will do well for my massster _

_ A shadow lizalfo. It towered over Link, giving off a menacing look. Its face was twisted and contorted to that of a normal lizalfos with a pulsating red core, its body appearing to be covered in armor. _

_ It moved to open the cell door and headed towards Link. He tried to get away but the shackle cut and dug into his skin surely leaving angry red welts and deep purple bruises as well as a scar that would be a reminder of such. _

_ The creature bragged Link by the ear and pulled hard nearly tearing it off his head. He caught a whiff of the lizard's breath and nearly lost everything at the stench. _

_ Too close. It was far too close. _

_ Link growled and snapped at its hand biting down hard. The lizalfo cried and flung Link against the wall and a heart wrenching Yelp slipped free. He tried to get up not backing down. He wanted to fight till he was free and kill this fucking lizard. _

_ "Pathetic little mutt!" The creature raised its spear high above its head. "Youuuuu will pay!" _

_ A flash of silver was the last thing he saw when- _

Twilight jolted awake, shooting up into a sitting position as he held his stomach. A slight ache remained. But he felt around trying to feel for-

Nothing. No blood, no nothing. A sharp ringing echoed in his ears and he whipped around to and fro hoping they weren't about to be ambushed in the middle of the night. 

_ Certainly wouldn't be the first time it's happened. _

"Are you alright, pup?" Time's gentle voice drowned out the sound. 

Twilight had this deer in the headlights look on his face. _ Just a dream. _As if he wasn't having enough of those lately. 

"I-I'm fine," He stammered. "Just a bad dream." _ Change the subject. _"Is it time for my shift?"

"I was just about to wake you." 

The ranch hand slipped from the warmth of his bedroll and packed his things up. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" The old man added. "You seem pretty shaken up." 

"I am, I promise. Second watch will keep my mind distracted." 

Time analyzed the look in his protege's eyes before giving his shoulder a firm squeeze and headed towards his own bedroll. But he added more to the fire simply to keep it going adding more warmth so that the others nearby wouldn't suffer from the night's chill. He fell asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. 

Twilight shifted into his wolf form and circled the camp, eyes scanning for anything and everything. But the Faron Forest had always been peaceful ever since the Reign of Zant ended. But now that he was on this adventure with eight other incarnations of himself, who knows what could be lurking out there in the shadows. 

He hoped this would clear his mind, but that dream still lingered weighing heavily as an afterthought.

**  
  
**

_______________________

**  
  
**

“In coming on your right!"

Twilight ducked just as a bulbin club came swinging in his direction, the monster gave a cry appearing to be frustrated that it missed its target. Twi saw a window of opportunity and bashed his shield into the monster disorienting it slightly before he jumped then flipped over and swung his sword slicing through the monsters head. A sickening squelch resounded when the bulbin fell to the ground. Twilight noticed the black blood that spilled from it pooling beneath the body. 

_ Infected, as usual. _

He heard a loud screech as a kargarok came swooping down, talons on the forefront ready to snatch up its next victim. Twilight jumped back twice as he readied a bomb arrow then released, the bomb colliding with the enemy as it was sent back in a massive ball of fire one last screech ripping from its throat. It landed nearby with, the flames dwindling slightly. Twi looked around to find Time trying to kill one of those annoying little bombskits. _ Fast little shits they were. _Their "eggs" as they're called, Twilight honestly doesn't fucking know, explode after a few seconds and can inflict damage to those nearby. 

So, he took out a single arrow and waited for the right moment. The bombskit paused for a split before _ ka-chunk _! The arrow landed straight in the creature's eye and it fell over lifeless. 

_ No more monsters remained. _

Everyone seemed to be in one piece. Others where cleaning of their swords or examining the dead creatures. 

"Alright, sound off," Time said. "Who's not dead?"

There was a chorus of responses as everyone regrouped. 

Sky suffered a claw mark to the back of his neck, blood pooling down his back. Wind had second degree burns, from those bombskit eggs more than anything. Hyrule was focused on Wind, healing his burns while Warriors took to patching Sky up. 

"That was a disaster if I ever saw one," Legend murmured as he sat next to Hyrule. 

"It's over now," Time tried to diffuse the situation from escalating any further. "We'll assess the wounded then head into Castle Town to restock. Twilight will lead the way." 

Twi only rolled his eyes.

…………………...

The group was back on track after a couple hours. Wind had argued that he was fine enough for travel, and Sky too. But that big softie determined that being scratched by a kargarok was nothing compared to a loftwing scratch. 

They had just entered Eastern Hyrule Field. A few trees remained scattered, while various other plant life flourished. Twilight was just thankful that none of those fucking helmasaurs were roaming around. 

He heard the shimmering sound of a golden bug nearby, and it was a butterfly no less. He halted the group for a second then went over to the nearby floral bush. With a gentle hand he picked up the golden bug and brought it over to the group; it flapped its wings slightly. 

"You stopped us for an insect?" Warriors asked, slight annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Not just any insect," Twilight pointed out. "A golden bug. I had to collect these for a girl in Castle Town." 

"So you have a collection of them?" Sky asked, slightly intrigued. 

"I did. But I gave them all to the girl." 

Wind cocked his head slightly and reached his hand out. The butterfly crawled from Twi to Wind its little legs tickling the young boy's skin. 

"As beautiful as a joy pendant." He said with a smile. 

He watched in awe. How could something be so delicate and so beautiful all at the same time? Sky too came up close to get a gander at the insect. He's seen his fair share of little crawlers but not anything like this. 

The butterfly them flew away, heading back over to the floral bush. 

Twilight then nodded with his head and the group continued on. 

Music wafted through the gates as the Links crossed the bridge, the most below was still, its waters undisturbed. The tunes getting louder and louder until life erupted. Children chased each other through the streets as people hurried about, others were simply taking a stroll through the streets. The old man in long orange and green robes stood off to the side seemingly begging for donations as people passed. 

"Ah young one," He was referring to Twilight. "For the sake of peace in Hyrule… Would you please make a donation?" 

Twilight took out a purple rupee and tossed it to the old man.

"You know that's probably a scam right?" The captain mentioned. 

"He helped me during my adventure," Twilight replied, waving him off. "It's only common courtesy that I return the favor." 

When center square came into view, there sat a massive fountain with crystal clear water flowing from its spouts. 

"We can stop here for a bit," Time said as he sat on the edge of the fountain. "We'll go through our inventory and see what we need to stock up on." 

Twilight was set to go on his part, but as for the others, they were making a list of the supplies. Various options whether it be green, red, or perhaps blue potions and pick up some extra bandages as well. 

“If we combine our rupees together then--”

Twilight drowned out what Four was saying when he heard snickering nearby.

"Well, would you look at that the princess's lapdog is back in town," 

Twilight tensed slightly. He knew damn well who said that, those two pompous soldiers who stood a few feet away from him. The heroes had chosen to relax at the center fountain, for the time being, simply to figure out their next move. Time placed a reassuring hand on Twi’s shoulder, while he gave a look that said, “Don’t”. So, the ranch hand merely took a deep breath then released, simply letting that comment slide. 

"Makes me wonder why the mutt is back in the first place," 

_ That’s it _, Twilight swiftly turned and stormed over to the soldier. Time grabbed his wrist but Twi wrenched it free without so much as a blink. The gap between the two men closed relatively quickly as Twilight grasped the soldier by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the stone audibly cracking. The force left the shorter man breathless as his eyes bore into Twilight’s. The ranch hand’s own eyes flashed from blue to gold lips pulled back in a snarl with his teeth clenched, canines prominent and sharp.

“Utter that word to me again,” He growled, his voice dangerously low. “I _ dare _ you.”

He squeezed the soldier’s throat, pressing down on his windpipe. Try as he might, clawing at Twilight’s wrist was all for not because he was not giving up. Nothing but pure seething rage flowed through his veins blood boiling, he felt like a thermometer ready to burst under high heat. 

“Is he fucking insane?” Legend shouted eyes wide as he watched his brother suddenly attack the soldier out of nowhere. “Doing that in broad daylight out in public?”

Time stood just as stunned his eye wide in concern. As he watched the soldier claw at Twilight’s wrist, that’s when it clicked. 

“He’s not letting go!”

Time, Legend, and Wild rushed over. Time and Wild tried to pull the ranch hand away but he had his feet rooted into the ground. Right now he was a statue and like hell was he going to move. Legend tried to pry Twilight's fingers from the soldier's neck, but his grip was so tight and strong the hero of legend could barely move them. He pulled the titan's mitt and slipped it on wrenching his fingers underneath Twi's prying them from the man's throat. _ Goddesses he's got a grip _, Legend thought. It seemed like the harder he pulled the tighter Twilight's grip became.

Just how much does Twilight hate that word? 

Wild called his mentor's name over and over again like a broken record. He saw the rage in Twi's eyes, but seeing them turn from blue to gold was rather startling. Wild has never seen Twilight this pissed off before. He's never felt so scared, so _ terrified _ before. Twilight was his mentor, brother, and his best friend. The champion said Twi's name once more but the ranch hand shot a nasty glare with a deep growl, borderline snarl at him causing the champion to backpedal in fright. 

Legend had the window of opportunity to wrench Twilight's hand from the soldier's neck. He collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping for air. 

When Twilight locked eyes with Wild, he saw nothing but fear. He reached out to his own protege but when Wild stepped back, stepped _ away _ from him Twilight felt nothing but guilt. 

"Alright, come on," Time ushered. "We're getting you out of here." 

So, Twilight let himself be pulled away as Time pulled Epona’s reigns for her to follow. He kept his eyes downcast not wanting to look at the others because Farore knows who else had the same frightened look on their face. Time instructed the others to stock up on anything they might need while he took Twilight out of Castle Town. Twilight caught both Four's and Wild's gazes as he glanced back. Wild quickly looked away while Four simply gazed on in both concern and curiosity. 

As he was led down South Road, he heard his heart pounded in his ears as time seemed to slow down everyone going by Twilight in slow motion. Everything around him in the immediate area was in a slew of colors, from gray to red to orange, with hints of green and blue. The voices of merchants shouting their deals and prices of items echoed, people simply standing on the street having a conversation with someone, and children's laughter as they chase each other echoed in his ears all sounding incoherent and distant. He felt trapped as if he was back in a cage, the air around him growing thinner and thinner. 

_ They were close. _

_ Almost there Twilight. _

There was a bridge to cross, literally and figuratively. The bridge that leads to southern Hyrule Field and the bridge that he must cross when he explains what the fuck happened back there. But Zelda. _ Oh goddesses Zelda. _Farore only knows what his Zelda had to say about that. Only if those bastard guards don't snitch on him. 

They walked past the entrance to Telma’s bar. _ Damn. _Twilight wanted to visit Telma as he promised he would whenever he was home, even the resistance members. They were to have a small get together the next Twilight showed his face in that bar.

Time excused themselves and slipped past a line of people waiting for some hot spring water. Just a few more steps and…..

They were out. The two of them slipped through the first set of double doors. 

Time guided his protege over the bridge. Twilight pushed himself away slightly gaze downcast as if ashamed. _ Which he was. _That was not his proudest moment and he let his anger get the best of him. When a field of green with patches of wild flowers came into view could Twilight finally breathe. He inhaled deeply relishing in the fresh air. 

The Great Bridge of Hylia stood prominent against the blue midday sky, Lake Hylia laid beneath it’s waters calm and still. The zora most likely going about their own business under the reign of Prince- King -Ralis now. The young zora boy had taken his mother’s place and always made sure to keep his mother’s memory alive amongst his people. Twilight wonders how they’re fairing, even Fyer and Falbi. _ How have they been faring all this time? _

"Twilight-" Time began.

"Don't ask." Twilight quickly responded. "For Farore's sake don't ask." 

"What the hell were you thinking, doing that in broad daylight?” Time’s body language showed that he was calm, but inside a storm was brewing and Twilight could see it in his eyes. “You nearly killed him!” 

"Will you drop it?!" 

Twilight shot a glare at the old man and Time caught those soft ice blue eyes flashing gold for a split second. 

Time threw his hands up and backed away. Twilight gave a defeated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. The old man heard his name be called and both mentor and protege looked to see Legend and Wild coming from Castle Town. Twilight forced himself to look away from Wild because that look, _ that terrified look _on the champion’s face earlier is imprinted on Twi’s mind. So, he walked away from them going down the remaining steps while leading Epona along. He had stopped at a patch of grass where the beautiful mare nibbled on some grass. Time simply gazed on then released a sigh before turning to the two heroes.

“That was rather fast,” He began. “We separated minutes ago.” 

“We barely needed anything.” Legend remarked. “We’ve got a few extra potions just in case.” 

“Then what of the others?”

  
  
“Doing a bit of personal shopping,” Wild shrugged. “They shouldn’t be long.”

“Let’s hope, we’ve got to get to Ordon by sundown.”

Legend’s gaze drifted to Twilight with a raised brow. That incident in the middle of Castle Town was so out of the blue. Legend only used the mitts when necessary and using them on the others was something he thought he would never have to do. He watched as Epona raised her head to nuzzle against her master. Twilight pressed his forehead against her muzzle while scratching her chin. 

“We might as well hang out here while we wait for everyone.” Legend uttered turning to go back to the first set of steps just behind them.

When he sat down, he threw his hands behind his head and relaxed back. Time merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time. Was no one else concerned for Twilight? He glanced at Wild who was gazing at his mentor, the fear lingered in his eyes. The old man placed a reassuring hand on the champion's shoulder, with a look that said it all. _He didn't_ _mean it._ Wild knew this, but he just couldn't get that snarl out of his mind. 

Maybe things will be different after they settle down for a bit. 

_______________________

Minutes later the remaining links appeared from Castle Town, all looking refreshed from their little shopping trip. Time had been talking with both Legend and Wild when the others approached the trio. Legend, being fully relaxed on the seemingly comfortable stone steps, had his eyes closed as he basked in the sun, its rays warming his face while the pleasant breeze cooled him down. But a sudden shadow blocked the pleasantness and Legend opened his eyes to find Warriors with a smug grin on his face.

“Comfortable rat boy?” He smirked. 

“Piss off,” The shorter hero remarked as he moved to stand. “About time the rest of you show up.” He crossed his arms.

“_ Someone _,” Four enunciated. “Got a little side tracked by a pretty little something.”

“Way to be blunt about it, Four,” Warriors grimaced as he rolled his eyes. 

“Are we good to go finally?” Time adjusted himself. Then he turned and motioned for the others to follow. “Let’s go, there’s a bit of daylight left to get to Ordon.”

As the group moved towards the southern exit towards southern Hyrule field. Twilight had relaxed back with Epona, her hazelnut coat standing out against the green grass. The ranch hand looked content and at ease. _ If only the others really knew the truth. _Sky called for Twilight, but he appeared to not have heard. As they got closer, Legend got a sudden idea and nudged Warriors.

“Watch this,” He whispered with this devilish grin on his face. 

He pressed two fingers to his lips and produced a sharp, clear, and shrill sound. That was when Twilight perked up and whipped around landing eyes on Legend, who was repeating the sound two more times while patting his lap. Twilight rose to his feet while urging Epona to do the same. 

“Good boy,” Legend patted Twilight’s back, his smirk widened even more. 

Twilight merely growled below his breath then moved to mount Epona. 

“What is up with you?” The shorter hero egged on.

_ Goddesses he was really adding fuel to the fire. _

“Legend you shouldn’t-” Sky began to say.

“Did that stunt back in center square really not concern any of you?” 

“Shut it joey!” Twilight snapped his hands balling into fists, his ice blue gaze bore into Legend’s deep blue eyes. “And don’t fucking whistle at me.”

“Piss off with that fucking nickname! You don't go calling wolfie that do you?” Legend looked around the area. “Where is the fluffy mutt anyway?” 

Twilight reared back to punch the hero of legend in the face, his fist stopping mere inches from Legend’s nose when he felt two pairs of hands on his arm. 

“Twilight,” Time was pissed and the ranch hand could tell. That sudden and sharp tone was rarely used. “_ Enough _ .”  
  


“Keep him away from me.” Twilight murmured as he mounted Epona and urged her along. 

“You really are an enabler,” Warriors commented. 

“What the fuck is your point?” 

____________________

**  
  
**

The walk to Ordon was… grueling to say the least. It started out quiet with minimal talking then it escalated into this current mess because of fucking course Legend began to bicker with Warriors, more than likely placing a bet that he'll lose. But it's probably over something stupid who the hell knows. _ Legend and his fucking gambling problem. _A headache turned a borderline migraine made its appearance in Twilight's head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this was becoming too much. He was irritated, pissed off, and hylia forbid they could have a peaceful walk every now and then. 

Thankfully, Time allowed Twilight to scout ahead, taking out a few red bokoblins and bomskits that roamed the area, even a few of those fucking kargoroks that flew around in the air. _ Pesky little bastards they are. _ Nothing but a simple bomb arrow or a quick swing of his sword couldn't handle. 

Twilight's Hyrule Field was massive and beautiful all the same. The land stretched for miles with massive and endless crevasses in between. With Lake Hylia and the scorching Gerudo desert to the southeast and the icy Snowpeak mountain to the northeast, there was a lot to the land. To the north held Zora's domain which held a river that lead to various ways to get to the other parts of Hyrule. But the castle though, the gorgeous blue roofed structure could be seen from anywhere. It stood as the primary beacon of the kingdom after all. 

Once they entered Faron Woods, Twilight never felt more at home than now. These woods had been quiet and serene for the longest time, so hearing the little critters make their sounds was music to Twilight's ears. The familiarity of being back home in the woods that he knows like the back of his hand was welcoming after the previous chaos that ensued. If anything, his irritation had dwindled down. 

The group passed by Coro's shack… or was it a hut? Anyway, Coro sat in front of a roaring fire with a cauldron of lantern oil, simmering and waiting to be purchased. The two men simply waved at each other and exchanged a smile. A yellow bird flew down and landed in the birds nest in Coro's afro. Yep, that damn thing is still there. Twilight wondered if Coro would ever get that nest out. 

Hyrule had commented on the beauty of Faron's Spring. It was a calming and relaxing sight to behold, where it's flowing water came from three separate tiers easing out into sand. 

Then, there was a sudden flash almost as if it were a shadow. It passed by again, it's silhouette was that of a…. Monkey?

What the fuck?

The others wanted to ask, but Twilight still couldn't be _ that _pissed from earlier.

Could he?

"Uh, Twi?" Hyrule began, raising a finger in question. 

"Yes there are monkeys in this forest," The ranch hand snapped without looking back. "Simply ignore them and you'll be fine. 

Yep, still pissed. 

They had just passed over the bridge that connected into Faron Woods. It was suspended over a deep canyon, running through it was a raging river in which its rapids never settled. The bridge was a bit narrow, so the links chose to pass over in a single line. Sky took to staying as close to the middle as possible cause Din knows that falling off the edge would lead to dire consequences. Epona's hooves clicked over the wooden slats. Twilight, however, urged the mare into a trot crossing to the other side within a matter of seconds. 

_ Show off. _

"Come on," Twi said. "We're almost there. It's just past Ordon's Spring." 

Cocky son of a bitch he is. 

____________________

**  
  
**

By Hylia was Ordon Village a sight for sore eyes. After almost another hour the group finally reached their destination. 

They were greeted by a small welcome wagon of Bo, Rusl, and Ilia. 

When Twilight dismounted from Epona, he reached his arms out when Ilia rushed forward only to hug the mare instead, wrapping her arms around the clydesdale’s neck. He nonchalantly stretched his arms above his head instead. He caught a smirk from Time and rolled his eyes. 

“Please,” The ranch hand waved off. “She only missed Epona instead of me.”

“Sure, Twilight,” Warriors drawled as he crossed his arms. 

Time watched as his protege seemed to relax, on the outside he appeared to be happy but on the inside he knew all too well that those events from earlier were still bothering. He was known to bury things deep down inside and pretend they didn’t happen. The old man could see right through that fake smile as Twilight greeted the only people that was basically his first family. So, despite being to Ordon time and time again, Twilight lead the others into the village while following Bo and Rusl with Ilia leading Epona along. 

Being back in Ordon brought back countless memories for Twilight as this village was the only home he’s ever known. He wouldn’t be able to put it into words just how _ good _it felt to see Sera’s shop off to the right as it sat just across her and her husband Hanch’s home, Jaggle and Pergie’s house with the water wheel just behind with the small pumpkin patch growing in front. Then Mayor Bo’s home. He remembers Bo teaching him to sumo wrestle just so he can beat the Gorons to get to Death Mountain and to find the second fused shadow. 

No tour was needed as the group had been there quite a few times before. Lodging arrangements had already been made; Twilight’s treehouse would do just fine, sure lack of space, but they’ve been in worse conditions. What’s a little cramped spacing? 

“Link!”

All heads whipped around to the sound of a young boy with a mop of blond hair followed by a girl right on his tail. Twilight bent down just as the two crashed into his outstretched arms. 

He wrapped them up into a bear hug enclosing them tightly. Colin and Beth were two of the few village children that Twilight adored. 

“We’ve missed you!” Beth cried. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Twi gave a toothy smile, 

Talo and Malo followed shortly after, Talo collapsed into Twi’s arms while Malo stood just an arms length away. 

“How long are you in Ordon for?” Ilia asked.

“A couple days.” He shrugged. “Merely to unwind.”

“Ah, then we should have a feast tonight!” Bo gleefully suggested as he clapped his hands together. 

Twilight nervously rubbed the nape of his neck while giving a short laugh. 

“That’s not necessary Bo!” 

“Oh nonsense! We will have it regardless." 

“You should know not to argue with papa, Link,” Ilia smirked. “Once his mind is made up, there is no stopping him.”

Twilight gave a defeated sigh, Ilia _ was _right after all. No matter how many times he tried to argue with Bo, the mayor was always firm on his answer regardless of what it was. 

_ Stubborn man he was. _

As the group ventured further into the village, they split to socialize with the other villagers as Twilight lead Epona along Fado came jogging down from the ranch that was just up the hill. 

Hey! Link!” He called. “Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!” 

“I'm barely back for five minutes and you already have me working.” Twilight playfully jabbed. “Honestly, Fado.”

Fado rubbed the nape of neck nervously as he laughed. 

“Hey old man,” Twi turned to Time with a smirk on his face. “Wanna come along?” 

With a look of interest on Time’s face he tagged along as the three of them went up the hill. 

An open field stretched before them with green grass and flowers blossoming, fencing all around it connecting into the cliff that towered high along the back half of the ranch. The stables sat off to the left the gates wide open. _ Typical. _Twilight knew Fado all too well so it wasn’t any surprise if he left the gates open from time to time. Countless goats were scattered throughout the field, to say Twilight was shocked was an understatement, if anything he was dumbfounded. 

“How many this time?” He asked.

  
  
“Twenty-” Fado doubled counted. “Yeah, twenty.” 

With a sigh the ranch hand mounted Epona in one motion, then readied his grip on the reigns.

“Watch and learn,” He said, confidence thick in his tone of voice. 

_ Since when was there a slight accent to his voice? And has it always been there? _

Then he nudged the mare and chased off after the goats. Time moved to lean against the railing and observed his protege. Twilight started off by circling the goats along the outer edge to bring them in closer, a majority that were near the entrance to the stables went in and Fado quickly locked them into their separate stable. However, a few of them refused to listen to his “whoops”. As a result, one of the goats appeared to turn a shade of red and charge after the rider. 

Twilight swerved Epona left and right trying to get the animal off his tail, watching out of the corner of his eye. A headbutt from a goat was not something that was desired, he knew that from experience. After he turned Epona around he saw the goat had gone off in another direction completely calm. _ Alright, let’s finish this. _He whooped again six goats running towards the stables going in almost a single file. 

He was trying to be careful with Epona, last time he pushed her this hard he injured her and Ilia was not too happy. 

Time was oddly fascinated that his protege was so talented. The bloodline will remain strong as it seems. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Legend and Warriors enter the gate. 

“Glad to see you could join us!” The old man mentioned. 

Warriors gaze drifted to the center of the field in which Twilight had stopped, taking a short look around. 

“What is he doing?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

“Showing off again is what it looks like,” Legend affirmed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fence post. “As always.” 

War rolled his eyes and watched as Twilight sharply turned the mare and galloped along the outer edge of the field again, skimming along the rocky cliff. 

One, two, three, four, five…

These remaining five were being stubborn but yet they listened and ran along until they entered the stables. 

That’s it! All twenty goats!

Twilight pulled on Epona’s reign and she whinnied slowing to a stop just in front of the other three heroes, dirty and dust flying everywhere. Legend waved the air as the dust dissipated. 

“Thank you Link!” Fado exclaimed. “Fantastic work as always!”

Twilight simply gave a smile and Fado gave a nod as he turned on his heel to head back into the stables. 

“I didn’t push you too hard again did I?” He stroked Epona’s neck and in response she shook her head. “Good.” 

Then he turned to Time. 

"Well old timer?" He joked. "Learn anything?"

“Three… two… one…” Time murmured. 

“The hell are you doing?” Warriors asked. 

“Well, I’m an old timer. That clock was ticking the moment he started.”  
  


“And how long did I take?” 

“A minute and nine seconds.”  
  


Twilight dismounted from the horse and took hold of her reigns. 

“Faster than my previous record.” He mentioned.

  
  
“And what was that?” Warriors asked. 

_ There was no way this guy was _ that _ good. _

“A minute and twenty-six seconds,” 

_ Son of a bitch! _

The captain just stood there and gawked as Twilight laughed. He motioned for them to follow because he knows that Bo and the rest of the village were setting things up for the feast tonight. 

In the center of the village was where tables were being set up as plates of Ordonian and Hyrulean dishes were brought out. A small bonfire was being built just a few feet from Pergie and Jaggle’s house, one that wouldn’t grow too large -- even though there was a river right next to it. Twilight could tell that this event was much needed. It would give the Links some much needed rest and relaxation. He gave a short wave to the villagers as they passed by, some a smile, others a nod. 

Four and Wind were playing with Beth and Colin, Talo and Malo hung around Wild, Sky and Hyrule were talking to Sera. Ah yes, that sweet woman. Twilight could tell she was gushing over the two, probably itching to pinch their cheeks. 

“Guys come on,” The captain called. “We’re heading to Twilight’s to unwind for a bit.” 

The others said their goodbyes for the time being and trotted over. 

“We’ll come get you when everything is ready, Link!” Ilia cried. “Be ready!”

Twilight gave a short nod in response. After passing through the main gate, the ranch hand guided his horse near the small stable that had been built for her. It appeared that fresh hay had been laid down and water pumped into the basin. _ Ilia _ . She’s always watching out for Epona even when she’s gone.

  
  
“You’re more than willing to drop your stuff off here or inside the house,” Twilight began as he started to climb the ladder. “You-”

"Wild no!" 

“Shit!” 

_ BOOM! _

A blue bomb went off and shook the ground beneath their feet. Thankfully no one was within the blast radius, all at a safe distance. Twilight hung from the ladder, not sure if he should be shocked or horrified. He heard rapid, heavy footsteps as Rusl and Bo appeared mere seconds later weapons at the ready. Twilight gave an internal groan then hopped down from the ladder jogging over to Wild. But the champion flinched upon feeling his mentor's hand on his hand, backing away slightly. The look on Wild's face broke Twi's heart. Was his cub still afraid of him? 

"Is everything okay?" Rusl asked, concern placing his tone. "Is anyone hurt?"

"An accidental bomb went off," Twilight soothed. "Everything and everyone is okay." 

The older men relaxed slightly. They told the group that the feast would be ready soon, roughly in an hour. Legend gazed at the two men as they walked off, brow raised in confusion. 

"What's with them?" He asked, pointing a thumb at Rusl and Bo. "An accidental bomb going off doesn't seem like much. It's not like their village was raided or something." 

_ Oh by Farore herself… _

"Because my village _ was _raided Legend!" Twilight snapped, accent thick and prominent, anger and disgust contorting his face, ice and venom in his voice. "They had every right to come charging in like that!"

The others saw Twilight's eyes flash gold. _ That's the second time that has happened _. 

"I've just about had it with you!" Twilight closed the distance between him and Legend quick, jabbing a finger in his face. "You don’t know of the _ hell _ I went through to find my friends. I was nearly killed when they were taken and placed in different parts of Hyrule which were shrouded in veils of Twilight, that _ I _had to erase myself! 

The snarl on Twilight's face was like the same from before, anger and rage radiating off of him in waves. 

"You don't know when to quit!" He added with a growl. "Do you?!" 

Legend merely stared at his comrade, clenching his fists at his sides nails digging into his palms. Without even thinking he reared his arm back and nearly punched Twilight but the ranch hand caught his fist, not even flinching. Then in a second, Twilight pinned the shorter hero the ground. 

“If you _ ever _ try to hit me again,” He threatened. “I _ will _end you.” 

He got off then stepped back, side eyeing the others. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” 

He walked off into the forest, the others staring dumbfounded as he disappeared from view. 

“Should we-” Wind asked.  
  


“No.” Time declared. “No one go after him. Let him come back on his own accord.” 

Four gazed after his comrade with a curious eye, creating a plan in his mind. 

__________________________

**  
  
**

“That son of a bitch! Just who does he think he his?!” Twilight screeched as slammed his sword in the base of a tree trunk. 

He stormed through the forest and slammed his sword into every tree within radius. 

“Goddess fucking _ bastard _!” He cried as he smacked another, bark chipping away. 

The blade was lodged deep in the hunk of wood, pieces of it flying upon impact. In one swift motion he pulled the sword from the tree only to slam it into another, this time harder, nearly slicing the poor tree in half. 

With a growl and a slight jump he swung the blade down and set a bush flying a few feet away, dirt and grass scattered about. He heaved labored breaths, sweat in a thin layer glistened upon his brow. As he swept his hair back he came upon the Ordon Spring. It’s water washing upon the sandy shore like an ocean, the setting sun casting rays down. He entered the spring, slamming his sword down and it stuck straighter than an arrow that had hit its target. 

Twilight plopped down into the soft white sand in front of the blade, feeling himself relax; if ever slightly though. The tension from the last few hours have weighed heavily on his mind. As he sighed his gaze shifted to his shadow. 

“Just what gave him the right to cross those boundaries?” He growled. 

There was a moment of silence. As usual, _ she _wasn’t here so of course his shadow wasn’t going to respond. He didn’t expect a response anyway. After she left, Twilight had grown accustomed to talking to his shadow because for some reason he felt at ease. Others probably thought he was crazy talking to said shadow. 

“We’ve all got our secrets,” He added, voice significantly softer than seconds ago. “Legend is no exception.” Again, no response, tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. “He just doesn’t realize that he needs to watch what he says and-”

“Twilight?”

He jumped upon hearing his name and whirled around to find Four standing at the entrance. He wasn’t sure if Four was concerned or curious. After quickly wiping away the tears Four approached his comrade and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. 

“I will admit I’ve been curious about you all day,” Four mentioned. _ What a way to break the ice. _“From the incident in Center Square to now. You seem agitated over something.” 

Twilight took a deep breath. 

_ In one, two, three, four… _

_ Out one, two, three, four… _

“Never mention the word _ mutt _around me,” He murmured, looking down and away. “I hate it.”

“I assumed that was what the trig-”

“No, it’s not just that. You… you don’t know what I went through on my adventure.”

  
  
Four scooted closer. “I’m all ears.”

  
  
_ Goddesses where to start? _

“You mentioned your village was raided?” Okay that’s one way.

“Yes. Monsters attacked my home and took everyone, separating us.” The ranch hand began. “I had to go through hell and back to find them. Then-” He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. “My transformation and imprisonment happened. I could feel my bones snap and break into positions they weren’t supposed to be. The amount of pain was too much for me and I… I blacked out right after.”

Four stayed silent waiting for Twilight to continue, or if he wanted to continue at all. 

“I woke up in a cell, chained to the floor.” He grasped his right wrist, running his thumb up and down. “This… shadow beast a lizalfo it looked like. It nearly killed me. It threw me against the wall and almost put its spear into my side. A flash of silver was the last thing I knew before I blacked out again.”

Four grasped Twilight’s wrist and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“When I came to I found her standing there behind the bars.” He quickly added. “Then she freed me after watching me struggle. ‘Get yourself out like the dog you are’.” It angered me and I was determined to prove the bitch wrong.”

“She ultimately helped you didn’t she?” Four asked after being quiet for so long. 

Twilight only gave a nod as a response. Then there was a moment of silence. Sounds of nature took over birds chirped overhead as spring water flowed. 

“I did catch you talking with your shadow and I-” Four began.

“I’m crazy, I know.” Twilight finished. “I’ve heard it al-”

“No because I’ve done it before. Several times… but Twilight,”

Four bore his deep brown eyes into Twilight’s icy blue ones. 

“You’re always there for us as Wolfie,” He placed a hand on Twi’s shoulder. “At least let someone be there for you as Twilight.” 

The smile on Twilight’s face said it all. He and Four knew each other’s biggest secrets and planned to keep it that way unless necessary. Four rose to his feet and offered his hand in which the ranch hand gladly took. He sheathed the sword then the two took off back towards the others. Along the walk back, the shorter hero analyzed the damage that had been done to the trunks of the trees, even the bush that was uprooted. 

“You really did a number on nature,” He commented. _ Who knew you were so strong when angered. _He wanted to say it, really he did but chose not to.

Twi gave a defeated sigh. “And may Farore smite me for it.”

“Oh, and I won’t tell anyone what you told me, it’ll be our little secret.” Four gave a wink. 

“If anything you’ll be hearing it from Time for breaking his orders.” The ranch hand smirked. “Unless you’ve got a way out of it.”

He shrugged, so nonchalant about it. 

“You also might want to talk to Wild about all of this. I can tell he still terrified of you.”

Ah right. Twilight momentarily forgot about Wild. He’ll definitely try to get him alone to have a talk. 

………………………………

The others were waiting outside of the tree house, with Warriors and Sky sitting atop the ladder, seemingly having a conversation. Their footsteps alarmed their brethren of their presence. Warriors jumped down from his spot and raced over just as Time went to his protege. If anything, the old man shot a disappointed look at Four. 

“To be fair,” He said. “I brought him back!” 

Time opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Ilia appeared at the main gate and called for everyone. So, the group followed the young woman into the village and found a sight to behold. Paper lanterns strung high above giving off a soft glow against the setting sun while a massive fest lay before them. As the others went towards the center of festivities, Twilight held back Wild and Legend. 

“I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier.” He said, really meaning it as he set his gaze upon his protege but more so Legend. “I have my reasons for acting out but-”

“Don’t.” Legend held up a hand. “I should apologize first because I crossed one too many lines today. So for that…” He turned away, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” Then went to join the others. 

Twi shook his head but then focused on Wild. 

“Cub, I-” He confessed. “I didn’t mean to scare you, at all.” 

“I know.” Wild ran a hand through his hair. “I just never seen you so angry and rage ridden before that I was horrified because you’ve never look at me like that before.”

“And I have my reasons. If you want me to tell you everything, I more than gladly will.”

“But you don’t have too. As we’ve all said once or twice, we’ve all got our secrets and our reasons for the way we are.” 

Mentor and protege exchanged a smile. A seat was saved for Twilight at the head next to Four while Wild took his next to Sky. The Ordonians were passing around plates filled with food and cups with juice. _ A homebrew, _Twilight remembered fondly. It’s been awhile since he’s had this. After the villagers had taken their own seats, mixing in with the other Links Twilight took the time to stand raising his glass high as he cleared his throat. 

“Let me take the time to thank you all.” He began. “To my village for hosting this but to my brothers.” He made eye contact with Time, Legend, Wild, Warriors, Sky, Wind, Four, and Hyrule. “I couldn’t have asked for a better family than those that are before me at this very moment.” He gave a fond smile. “To brothers!”

“To brothers!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Nyx and Ammy for bringing this headcanon to life! I couldn't have written this without you!
> 
> Edit as of Feb 26th: Formatting, spelling, and grammar errors have been corrected.
> 
> [LU Adventures!!](https://discord.gg/aEY6aEj) We are always accepting new members!!


End file.
